


Prey

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bounty Hunting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hunter and Prey, Mando tracks you down, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: He is the best bounty hunter in the parsec. He will always find his prey.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	Prey

She had managed to slip by him. The tracking fob beeped slowly as he walked into the marketplace. He listened to the slow cadence of the sound as he maneuvered through the crowd. Not that people didn’t move away from him swiftly.

A mandalorian stuck out in crowd. The Beskar helmet and armor just as intimidating as the reputation of the bounty hunter that wore it. “Mando” as he was known, had been on this planet before. The locals knew that he always ended up with his quarry. It was only a matter of time, and the damage done to the area was all dependent on how much of a struggle the bounty put up.

The beeping sped up a bit as he got closer to the hotels. No one would know it, but there was a twist to his lips. His blood spiking as the rush of the hunt flowed through him. He was close. His quarry would soon be his.

Mando enjoyed the hunt. The adrenaline rush of hunting down those that were sought. He was good at routing out the rats from their hiding places, pushing them out of the holes they tried to avoid him in. Some fought, some pleaded but they all wound up in the cargo hold of his ship.

The fob lead him to a hotel in a slightly seedy area. Enough criminals around to blend in, try to throw him off the trail. But he wasn’t there for them, he was there for her. He stopped outside a door, the red light blinking rapidly. He had muted the sound, wanting the element of surprise to catch her unaware.

She probably thought she was safe, that he had been thrown off when she had hopped a transport off the last world she had been on. But he wasn’t like most, the more difficult the prey, the sweeter the reward for him. And she had led him on a merry chase.

Deciding not to blast the door open, he used his vambrace to decode the electric lock. The quiet snick as it opened made his pulse jump as he pushed the button to open the door to the room where she was.

She froze, her hand reaching for a towel she had tossed on the bed. Her eyes widened as he came in and door closed behind him, boxing them into the room together. She was nude, but that didn’t stop her from glancing at the blaster that was set on the pile of clothes.

“Don’t.” His command came out sharply, the vocoder of his helmet masking his voice. The slightly metallic sound making him seem even more menacing.

His hand hovered over his own blaster, low on his hip. “I can bring you in warm……or I can bring you in cold.”

The shudder that ran through her entire body was visible. Her eyes flashing before her lips twisted slightly. She straightened slowly, making a show of revealing every inch of skin.

Slowly walking over to her, he pulled his binders off of his utility belt. Watching as she shrank down, trying to pull away from him. Roughly grabbing her wrists, the metal locked around the delicate bones.

The last latch cliched in place, she went wild. Struggling against him, she threw herself against the cold metal of his chest plate in an attempt to knock him off balance. He grunted and wrapped his arms around the tops of her arms, lifting her off of her feet and slamming her down face first on the bed.

She pushed back, sending her bare ass into the unprotected fabric covering his crotch. Rubbing up against the erection that was growing. Her gasp covered his own but he knew she felt the way his cock jumped at the contact. Her muscles freezing up under him.

“May-maybe we can come to an agreement.” She breathed out.

Leather gloved threaded through the strands of her hair to yank her head back, bringing her eyes in line with his visor.

“I don’t negotiate with bounties.” He replied shortly. Mando grunted when she pushed back against him again, deliberately rubbing her ass against his cock slowly. His hand around her tightened as he pulled her hair a little harder.

The moan she released made him freeze, staring at her for a long moment as he let her wait.

“You’ll still go back to my ship.” He warned, letting her know that he wasn’t releasing her if they fucked.

Her eyes closed in acceptance and she pulled against the grip on her hair as she tried to nod. His cock throbbed as he pushed her up higher on the bed, manhandling her up to the headboard.

The click of a button on his vambrace magnetized the binders, securing them to headboard as she sat on her haunches. His own knees making the bed dip down under the weight as he leaned back and looked his fill.

Leather gloves ran over her skin, squeezing and gripping her flesh as he examined his prize. Her small gasps and stifled moaned fed his need, made him even harder as she submitted to him. His prey in his grasp.

“Look at you. Spread out and panting. Aching to be taken.” He mocked. Her body was arching into his touch, making her rock back against the shaft that was firmly pressed against her as his hands cupped her breasts.

“Such a little slut, aren’t you?” Mando chuckled darkly as he pinched her nipples and made her cry out. “Let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?”

She didn’t answer, just moaned as he rolled the tips between his fingers.

“Yeah, you’re gonna let me shove my cock into your little cunt and fill it. All for the possibility of escape.” A hand moved down between her thighs, the rough leather rubbing against her clit before sliding around her hole.

“Fuck. That cunt is wet. You like this, don’t you?” He listened to her moan again as he pressed the tip of the leather glove into her. “Soaking wet, just at the idea of being fucked. You like the idea of whoring yourself out to me.”

She rocked against his hand, working his finger deeper into her passage. Her hips shifting as she tried to fuck herself on what little he was giving her.

The whine she made when he withdrew his hand made him smile. He shifted back, using both hands to spread her ass cheeks wide, taking in the slick pulsing hole that beckoned him to fill it.

“Or maybe I should fuck your ass. Hmm?” He taunted, rubbing the puckered hole lightly and feeling her tense under his hands. “No? You want me to fuck your cunt, or your ass? Where do you want to take my cock?”

“C-cunt….fu-fuck my cunt.” She moaned as his finger was suddenly shoved into her cunt, her walls clamping down around the digit greedily.

He couldn’t wait anymore. The feeling of her body around his fingers making him reach for his zipper with his free hand. His finger rapidly pumping in and out of her, soaking the leather of his glove as he worked his cock out of his trousers.

The engorged reddened tip smeared with dribbles of precum as he gave himself a quick tug and held the base. In the same heartbeat, he pulled his finger free of her body and pushed his cock into the empty hole of her cunt.

Her head jerked back as he filled her. Her cry of pleasure filling the room as he buried himself to the hilt in her pliant body. He didn’t give her a moment to adjust to him, the slickness of her arousal giving him enough lubricant to start a brutal pace. Rutting into her, his hips slamming against her ass with every thrust.

“Fuck. That cunt is so good. Takes my cock like it was made for it.” He grunted as he hammered into her. His hands moved to her hips, holding her more firmly in place as he moved. “Might let you sit on my cock the entire way back.”

She moaned as she thought of having him in her again. The feel of him piercing her, each thrust pushing the tip of his cock against that spot that made her back arch and her walls tremble around him.

“You’re gonna cum, aren’t you? This tight little cunt loving my cock fucking it.” Mando increased his thrusts, quickening the slap of his hips against her.

She was so wet he could hear it. The squelching of her sex every time he pulled out and shoved himself back into her was echoing in the speakers of his helmet. Every time she tightened around him sent him closer to the edge.

She started trembling under him, her walls fluttering rapidly around his cock as her body tensed for an orgasm. Her moans had been reduced to small pants as he jackhammered his cock into her even faster. Pushing into her so deeply that he battered against her cervix.

“Oh! Oh! S-sh-shit!” She shattered underneath him. Jerking against the binders holding her hands, her back bowed as she pushed her ass hard against him. Her walls were like a vice around him, squeezing him greedily as her orgasm pulsed. The rush of her release washed over him and and leaked down the back of her thighs, soaking the dark fabric of his pants as he worked her through it.

His balls tightened, drawling up against his body as the white noise of his own orgasm rushed through his ears. He thrusted hard, pulling a low groan from her as he ground his hips, his cock pumping his cum deep into her womb. His body sagged as he finished, slumping slightly onto her as he gasped to catch his breath.

The aftershocks of their orgasms pulsed lightly, evoking shivers for each of them. He pulled free and tucked himself back into his trousers and released the binders from the wall. He released one cuff and slapped her on the ass.

“Get dressed.”

“B-but.”

“Get dressed.” He repeated.

The walk back to his ship was quiet. He knew she was tired, the slight winces every now and again telling him that she was sore from their encounter. That made him smirk as he opened the rap to his ship.

Leading her up the ramp, he closed the door and left her in the hold as he went up to the cockpit and started the lift off procedure. He didn’t come back down until they had made the jump into hyperspace.

When he came back down the ladder, she was still waiting in the same position. An annoyed look on her face that made him chuckle lightly, low enough that the vocoder didn’t pick it up. He pressed a button on his vambrace and released the binders. They fell to the floor with a thump.

She pursed her lips as she lightly rubbed her wrists. Leather gloves captured her wrists gently and stroked the red skin in a silent apology.

“Did I hurt you, cyar’ika?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“No, Din. You didn’t hurt me.” She replied, her hand slipping out of his to curl around his neck.

“Do you want to shower or sleep?” He asked, tugging her closer to his Beskar clad chest.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Shower. You made me walk back to the ship with your cum dripping out of me.”

Din laughed at the disgruntled look on his lover’s face. Y/N hated walking around with him leaking out of her.

“But you look so good like that, Y/N.”

“Fuck off, ‘Mando’. You joining me?” Y/N threw him another look before turning her back and walking towards the refresher, her hips swaying seductively as she moved.

His eyes narrowed on her ass, his hands reaching for the latches of his armor as he took a step forward. Intent of keeping his prey in sight.


End file.
